comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (Earth-4343)
This is a timeline for events as decipted and mentioned in Earth-4343. 500,000,000,000 BCE *The ancient species known as the Protheans arrive at the Milky Way galaxy in order to create life. 499,000,000,000 BCE *The Protheans are stated by the Gravemind to have created the Domain, adding to it all of their culture and knowledge into a unified reservoir integrated within the numerous neural physics artifacts spread through the whole Milky Way. 15,000,000 BCE *The Protheans create and seed on the planet Ghilbalb the species who would later be known as the Forerunners. *The Protheans create and see on the planet Erde-Tyrene the species who would later be known as the Humans. 11,000,000 BCE *The Protheans choose to give the Mantle, their duty to protect and oversee the whole galaxy, to the Humans instead of the Forerunners. The Forerunners, considering it a betrayal, wage war against the Protheans, beggining the one year long War of the Dawn. 10,000,000 BCE *In the aftermath of the War of the Dawn, all but a few Protheans survive the conflict, as they choose to not resist the violence of their creations. In the face of extinction, the remaining Protheans then flee to the Andromeda galaxy, where they convert themselves into powder, with the intent to regenerate themselves their forms later. However, this dust corrupted itself over time, resulting into a mutation which transformed the Protheans into the parasictic Flood, wishing revenge against the galaxy, proclaiming the created will never rise against the creators again. *Forerunners who opposed the actions of their brethren, in the verge of shame, instead of returning to their solar system, travel to the Large Magellanic Cloud in the hopes of hiding themselves. These Forerunners would evolve to a new kind of Forerunner, existing only on the Large Magellanic Cloud. 9,000,000,000 BCE *The Primordial, a dormant Prothean, seemingly accidentally arrives at the edge of the galaxy. This Prothean is later discovered by the Humans, and is sent to the colony of Charrum Hakkor in a stasis capsule. 1,100,000 BCE *Humanity achieve it's peak technological state, claiming numerous worlds for themselves on the galactic margin, effectively creating a empire, the Verge. *The Forerunner Theoretical Boundless begin to study a star system within the Large Megallanic Cloud. However, she is warned not to procceed by a Warrior-Servant, a advice she ignores. This promts the other Forerunners to prosecute and banish her from their society, her studies being destroyed, ultimately being sent to exile on a Cryptum. 1,000,000 *Boundless' Crytpum is opened after her exile, but there they discover she died inside the sphere, supposedly duo to sabotage, though this was never confirmed. Her former students secretly dispose of her body. *As a homage to Boundless, the entire Theoretical rate is absorbed into the Builders. 150,000 BCE *The Forerunners self proclaim themselves to have rise as the dominant species of the galaxy, by claiming advanced technology from the Protheans and developing their own. Believing themselves to be above all species they had to protect them, the Forerunners initiated a distorted view of the Mantle, creating many constructs, including the Reapers, to oversee and put star systems "on line". *The Forerunners claim that Humanity had traveled far away from their dominant reach with their empire, supposedly duo to escape from the Forerunner control. 122,445 BCE 110,962 BCE 110,225 BCE 107,445 BCE 106,538 BCE 2021 2075 2079 2080 *Humans settle on Luna, the first of the many Human colonies there would be. 2090 *The Dune Wars end, with the crushing of the Sueud Tartib, though small resistance pockets still remains, now being led by Abdul-Haqq. 2103 *The first coloneers of Mars arrive in the planet, building the first city of the second Human colony, Lowell City. 2129 *The United Nations creates the first iteration of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. 2142 *The Covenant discover the Unggoy homeworld of Balaho. Noticing the imposing might of the alien invaders, the Unggoy surrender immediatly, being incorporated into the Covenant armada by the Sangheili. 2148 *A prospecting team led by Mateus Silva on Mars travel to the Deseado Crater, where they make a discover that would shape the future of mankind: Element Zero. 2152 2160 2700 Category:Earth-4343 Category:Timelines Category:Created by Draft227